


Close your eyes - side stories

by orphan_account



Series: If you close your eyes [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, mentions of past Ori/Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>side stories and alternative version of that one story where Ori and Fili marry to raise Kili's child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ori and Fili wouldn't quite leave me alone, so there we go  
> I'll probably also put things happening in alternative versions where Kili survived

Fili was sprawled on the couch, with many pillows supporting his back to make him more comfortable. Ori wasn’t sure where his husband had even found these pillows. There was a chance that Fili had bought them specially for this purpose, or maybe they’d been gifted to him by concerned relatives. Ori wondered a lot about these pillows, but he never managed to ask about them, because every time he was about to…

"I’m going to quit being a prince," Fili groaned, glaring at the papers he’d put on his swollen stomach. "At least until that baby is born. Erebor can go take care of itself without me, I just don’t care anymore."

"You say that every evening," Ori retorted with a smile, because Fili really did, and he’d grown to expect it. It had worried him at first, but now what worried him was the nights when Fili was too tired to complain.

"I don’t know whose idea it was to have that baby," Fili grumbled, trying to sit up and failing, "but he was a damn idiot. Someone should go back in time and slap some sense into him. And I can’t stand up, you’ll have to come here and kiss me."

Ori smiled, and walked to the couch. He knelt down next to it, but instead of kissing Fili, he gathered the various documents that the prince had dropped everywhere around him. He wasn’t supposed to be working, everyone had told him to rest and take it easy now that the birth was so close, but Fili was nothing if not stubborn and dedicated to Erebor.

Dis had said once that they’d have to take his work from him when he’d go into labour. She’d meant it as a joke, but Ori was fairly sure Fili would keep reviewing reports in the middle of giving birth if anyone gave him the chance.

"Oh, just leave these and kiss me," Fili demanded with a pout, reaching out to grab Ori’s tunic.

Ori considered pulling himself away, just to tease Fili. It was good for him to be teased sometimes. He called Ori heartless for it, but he clearly enjoyed it very much, even if _he_ rarely teased.

But Fili looked tired that day, so Ori just allowed himself to be pulled close enough for his husband to kiss him. Fili’s free hand immediately went to Ori’s nape, while Ori used both of his to hold on the couch. One of them had to think of balance, and it certainly wasn’t going to be Fili.

"I had missed you," Fili said when he pulled away. He said that almost every evening too. Ori liked hearing it, so he didn’t mind, and as always he answered it by another kiss. "You should stay here with me all day," Fili added. "I’d be less bored if you stayed here."

"We’d end up arguing," Ori protested, helping Fili sit up and moving the pillows so he could sit on the couch too.

They had tried spending entire days together, when they had first started dating, right after Fili had been attacked by spiders. Fili had been ordered to take a break from all his work, and Ori didn’t have much to do, so they had just stayed home together. It had been nice for a few days, until Fili had grown restless from not doing anything, and Ori had become tired of never having any time alone. They’d ended up having an argument about… something. Ori had forgotten the reason over the years, but he still remembered the fear that everything had been ruined.

He didn’t want to take that risk again. He loved Fili too much.

"No we wouldn’t argue," Fili assured him confidently, with that exact expression that Kili also used to have when he knew he was saying something silly and didn’t care if anyone would believe him. "We would be absolutely lovely. I would play music for you to seduce you, and in exchange you would hand feed me anything I like, starting with smoked trout which I know Gloin said I was not allowed to have but I would _kill_ for a mouthful of it. And I would nap on you a lot.”

Ori chuckled, and brought one hand to Fili’s stomach. The baby was quiet that night, just moving here and then. Compared to the horror that it had been to bear Kis, who never stopped moving and kicking, Fili was having it easy. Sometimes it made Ori jealous, because out of the two of them, Fili was the one who could probably have dealt better with an active baby. Most of the time he was just glad that Fili’s pregnancy was easier than his own. Beside, maybe Kis too would have been easier to bear if Ori hadn’t been so constantly scared at the time.

"I wonder if Firin will look like you," Fili sighed dozily. He slept a lot lately. Another thing Ori envied him a little. "I hope so. It’d be the prettiest baby in the world."

"it might," Ori replied with a soft kiss to Fili’s jaw.

Truth be told, he feared and hoped the baby would look like Kili instead. He had hoped the same for Kis, and she’d ended up looking so much like Fili instead, which had been good at the time, but still disappointing. Then again, if she had looked like Kili, maybe people would have guessed the truth.

Back then, Ori had hoped that they would. He would have given anything to have someone say that Kis probably wasn’t Fili’s. Now though, he was glad no one had thought of it. The present Fili probably wouldn’t mind if the secret were discovered, but the Fili back then would never have forgiven it. No matter how much Ori wished he could finally get rid of the secrecy that had always plagued his love for Kili, it now seemed a small price to have paid when it had brought Fili and him closer.

"I love you," Ori said, cuddling close to his husband. Fili’s arms tightened around him.

"I love you too," Fili replied, with that strange tone he always had. Nori said he sounded as if it always surprised him, and maybe it did.

It certainly always surprised Ori, although it was a very pleasant surprise.

After Dori had told him that Kili was dead, all these years ago, Ori had thought he’d never be happy again. Everyone said you couldn’t be happy ever when your One had died. He’d prepared himself for a miserable life, for having to live with his father until one of them died, and then later for a loveless marriage with someone who despised him.

What he’d gotten instead was a husband he loved and who loved him back, a wonderful little girl who would be back from her lessons any minute now to demand hugs, and another baby on the way, one he had chosen to have.

Ori snuggled closer to Fili.

His life wasn’t what he had expected, but it was still good.


	2. picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family outing in a version of events where Kili survived Bofa

"Do we have everything?" Fili asked, for what had to be the hundredth time. "Food? Drinks? Nappies?"

"Yes," Kili sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we have everything."

"Napkins?"

"Yes. Everything, I’ve told you!"

Unconvinced, Fili still unpacked everything to check. For the third time that morning. Kili threw a pleading look at Ori, begging for his help, but the younger dwarf ignored him, far too busy trying to dress Kis. She was going through a phase where clothes were a personal insult to her, judging by the way she fought whenever she had to wear them. They were lucky she hadn’t figured out buttons yet, or she’d be constantly undressing.

At last, Fili seemed satisfied that their (extremely heavy) pack was ready, and they left their apartments.

The problem when you where a prince, of course, was that you could not wander off very far. Ori had mentioned he missed the picnics Kili and him had sometimes in Ered Luin, and immediately Kili had wanted to go near the Long Lake, or even Mirkwood, but Fili had quickly brought him back to reality. In the end, they had settled for a trip on the side of Erebor, in what had once been a garden. Over the years it had been taken over by wild flowers, but it was still a nice place to go, and Kis could play safely.

The good side of being a prince, however, was that even a picnic looked like a feast. They had cold chicken, potato salad, a few tomatoes, some pickles, eggs, and a gorgeous cheesecake with strawberries.

"I’d have preferred chocolate," Kili complained, biting into a chicken wing.

He was lying on the short grass, his head on Ori’s lap, his feet on Fili’s, his arms around Kis, and felt as perfectly happy as a dwarf could be.

"Feel free to go tell that to the cook," his brother told him. "I’ll make sure your place doesn’t get cold."

Kili stuck out his tongue while Ori blushed slightly.

"You’re not using my husband as a pillow," Kili grumbled. "Not this time at least. Beside, it’s far more likely that he’d be the one using you, right?"

This time Ori’s cheeks went a bright red, as did Fili’s. Ori slapped the back of Kili’s head, and the dark haired prince let out a sharp cry of mock pain that startled Kis. She turned toward him in worry. Seeing that her father was perfectly fine, she frowned and hit him on the shoulder. Kili cried again, even louder, a laughter on the back of his throat.

"Help, help, I’m being mistreated! Fili, help!"

"If I get into this, I’m not sure at all I’ll be on your side," Fili laughed.

"Betrayed by all those I love!" Kili sighed. "Tragic. I suppose I’ll have do get out of this on my own then!"

With a smirk, Kili started tickling Kis mercilessly, until she was laughing and shrieking on the grass, waving her arms and kicking to escape but only managing to knock down the food that was near her. In the end Ori had mercy of her and tried to rescue her. In a second Kili let go of his daughter and tackled his husband to the ground, capturing Ori’s wrist and straddling him.

"That’s what you get for turning against me!" the prince claimed. "And now, your punishment!"

Kili leant down, and kissed his husband’s lips. A messy kiss, because they were both laughing, especially when Kis tried to push Kili away.

Not so long ago, Fili would not have looked at that kiss. He was glad he could now. Ori and Kili were beautiful together, they were _right_ , and Fili was glad he could sometimes see their affection without discomfort. He hoped one day Kili would feel the same about watching him with Ori.

"Help!" Kili cried, bringing him back to reality. "Brother, help, they’re against me again!"

"Not my problem," Fili cheerfully replied, cutting himself some cake. "You provoked them."

Kili protested something, but the light haired prince did not listen. It was a sunny spring day, warm but with a light breeze to keep it from getting hot, the cake was delicious and he was with his family.

He was as happy as anyone could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is version A of "what if Kili survived bofa". In it, Fili learns to accept that Ori's a nice person and that, since both of them are Kili's ones, they might as well get along. They end up getting along a little too well, but after an awkward period the three kids figure out how to make things  
> there's a version B. In version B, Fili reacts a little less well to the news of Kili and Ori's marks, and tries to get support from the wrong person (who eventually turns up to have been the right person, since that person later on becomes Fili's lover)  
> I fully hope to write on version B someday, but version A is my favourite at this point


	3. baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and ori talk about having a second child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for possibly some internalised ableism (mostly resolved at that point though) and, well. A lot of talk about pregnancy?

It was a nice evening. Ori was sitting on the sofa, reading a book on elven lores and legends (if he was going to be a king’s husband one day, then he had to know their neighbours, he’d decided), and Fili was sprawled on that same sofa, his head on Ori’s lap as he read a report on the state of one of the mushroom farms. He had been reading it for over an hour now, which meant that he wasn’t reading it at all, but instead thinking about something else entirely. One hour was usually Fili’s limit, Ori had noticed over the years. After one hour of deep thinking, he would either drop the matter for the time being, or share it with the nearest person (often Ori) to see if an external point of view might help.

Ori was always happy to help if he could, but he hoped that Fili would just drop it that night, because that would mean he’d probably play the violin, and Ori was quite in the mood for it. It had been a long day, and he was still recovering from the exhaustion of Fili’s hundredth birthday party, so some music followed maybe by some cuddling would have been more than welcome.

“What would you say about having another child?” Fili asked instead, and all of Ori’s hopes for a quiet night crumbled in front of him.

Ori closed his book, and put it aside.

It wasn’t that Ori had never thought about that. He’d always been able to count on his siblings even when the rest of the world had been against him, and for all of their other problems, it had been the same for Fili and Kili. Back when Kis had been born, Ori had been sad that she would never have siblings. Or at least, when he’d stopped being terrified that she’d be taken from him at any moment, he’d taken some time to be sad about her being an only child. So when Fili and him had become lovers, Ori had realised that maybe his daughter might have siblings one day. It would be a good thing.

Only, he wasn’t sure he liked bearing children. Not at all. Everyone he had tried to tell about this had told him it was just because he’d been so young for Kis, but Ori wasn’t sure. The mere idea of it made him feel a little sick and panicky, but maybe they were all right and that was a normal reaction.

He’d figured in the end that he _might_ have born another child, but only if _Kili_ had been still there and asked for it, because Kili could convince him of anything (such as secretly dating, even when Ori knew where that had led his aunt)(but then, Ori had also made Kili willing to settle down, so maybe it was just an effect they had on each other). It wasn’t that Fili too wouldn’t have managed to convince him, if it came to that, but he wasn’t the sort to insist, not with Ori at least.

He must have stayed silent too long though, because Fili sat up, staring straight at Ori.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he said quickly, moving on the sofa to give Ori plenty of space. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about… I swear Oin must have told me a billion times that it’s not something we should have tried before because it can be risky for a furkhsulâl to be with child too young but… But I’m one hundred now, and that’s supposed to be a safe age…”

“You could yes, but I’m still too young to bear a child,” Ori replied softly. It was the truth, and he’d forgotten for a moment, but that was as good an excuse as any to not think about that yet.

Fili seemed confused though, and he moved back closer, taking Ori’s hand in his.

“Of course you’re too young! Everyone would kill me for so much as suggesting… and I remember how unwell you were the first time, I don’t want you to go through that again. But I’m… _I’m_ of age, and I’m in perfect health and… Well, Kis is our child, she _is_ , nevermind that Kili sired her. She’s his daughter but she’s _ours_ too, only…”

He trailed off, unsure how to finish, but Ori understood anyway and squeezed his hand gently. Kis was theirs, and even if the secret ever got out, Ori would fight anyone who said she wasn’t also Fili’s daughter, because he took care of her and loved her and made her happy, which was what a _real_ father did. She was theirs, but it would be nice to have a child who wasn’t also Kili’s.

Ori leant toward Fili to kiss his cheek, and smiled.

“This isn’t just for sex, right?” Ori asked, the idea suddenly hitting him. Fili had mentioned once or twice that he’d like to try having sex _that way_ , and Ori had always refused because he knew perfectly well that even if lots of people had to do it for _years_ before they had a child, sometimes just once could be enough.

Fili burst out laughing, and kissed his husband’s brow.

“I won’t lie, that’s what got me thinking about that,” Fili confessed with a smirk. “But I _actually_ thought about it seriously. It’s fine if you’d rather not have another child, or if you want time to think about it… and it doesn’t have to be right now anyway. If you’d rather wait another few years… I just want you to know it’s an option if you ever decide that you want it.”

“But _you_ would bear it?”

It was an odd idea somehow. Ori had always sort of assumed that if there were to be any additions to their family it would be him getting pregnant, not Fili. Fili was a prince and he was always so busy with so many things… and he’d been so strange about Ori’s pregnancy too. Fili had probably been the only person not constantly trying to touch his stomach at the time, which Ori had long mistaken for disinterest or disgust. I might just have been respect of his personal space and maybe also fear, he’d realised later, when he’d seen how careful Fili was with Kis, as if she’d break at any moment.

“Well, of course I’d bear it,” Fili replied confusedly. “Or else I’d have waited until you wear of age to do it safely to mention the idea. I know you’d need time to think about it, but fifteen years would be a bit much. I… I think I want that anyway. Bearing a child, I mean. I’d never really allowed myself to think of it when I was younger, because it wasn’t something that could happen ever I thought, but… Well, now I can think about it, and I think I like the idea?”

Fili seemed so unsure that Ori had to kiss his cheek again. Some days, Ori wanted to have _words_ with Fili’s family for letting him think that there were so many things he couldn’t have just because his One was his brother. Lady Dis was a good person, and so was king Thorin, but sometimes Ori could almost hate them for the way they had handled the situation. They had never meant to harm Fili of course (or Kili), but then again, Ori was used to people who said they were just doing what was best for their child. But Fili was getting over that now, and his family really did mean well and so Ori forgave them their mistakes most of the time.

“Kis wants a sibling anyway,” Fili chuckled, leaning against Ori to take him in his arms and cuddle. “She always says so when she comes back from Dori’s. Last week she wanted me to adopt Kori so she’d have a little sibling. I told her we couldn’t do that, and then she ordered me make the family bigger somehow. But we’re not allowed to give her a brother apparently, because boys are dull. I think she’s still mad that Bombur’s youngest told her she looked elfish.”

Ori nodded at that. Kis and Brom were mortal enemies, and since they were of equal strength and temper, everyone feared that one day they would stop fighting each other and become friends instead. Nothing could stop them if it happened.

On the whole, Ori prefered to have Kis play with Kori. She was hir niece technically, but since ze was raised by Dori, they usually called each other cousin. Kori was a quiet child, much like Ori had been, whereas Kis was a real little ball of energy, but they got along. Kis seemed to like her cousin’s quiet games, and Kori seemed to have great fun when Kis managed to drag hir in her shenanigans. Ori was happy for them both. He’d never really had anyone to play with until he’d been much older than them, and it soothed something in him to see that Kori could get along with other children, in spite of everything their father had ever said about people like them.

Ori had long feared that Kis too would be like him, and he’d prayed to Mahal to let his daughter be more like Kili. He wouldn’t pray that for the next child. But Fili…

“What if the baby is like me?”

“Then it’ll be the most beautiful child the world has ever known,” Fili said with a kiss to his jaw, “and the entire kingdom will fall in love.” Ori frowned, and Fili grew more serious. “No, I know what you meant, and… my answer is still right. Honestly, I hope it gets more of your personality than mine, because M’al knows I get called a self-absorbed prick at least once a week, whereas everyone agrees _you_ are sweet and clever and hard working. And if we have a child that’s like you… well, we’ll probably handle it better than your family did, I hope, so even if the baby is never at ease with some things, it’ll never be as bad as for you. We’ll know how to deal with it, how to make sure the child is comfortable… we’ll make sure they can say when they’re not comfortable with something and you can be sure people will have to learn to understand them and to _respect_ that.”

That had Ori snuggling closer to his husband. It was still a little overwhelming sometimes, how Fili had gone from hating him for all these things he couldn’t control, to being so fiercely defensive of him and protective of his well-being. Dis had raised her sons well, because Kili had been like that too.

Ori was starting to really like the idea of it. He adored Kis, loved the way she was so entirely unlike him and afraid of nothing, but it would be nice to have a child more like him. Of course there was a chance that any baby they had would take after Fili, and that would be nice too because Fili certainly wasn’t as bad as he thought he was. Or maybe the child would be entirely different from either of them, and that would be nice too.

“Not tonight,” Ori said after thinking that over.

“Of course not tonight,” Fili laughed. “I know you need time to…”

“Tomorrow we can start trying,” Ori cut him, and it was lovely to see that he could still make Fili blush and stutter that way.

“Tomorrow then,” Fili agreed, smiling as if he’d been told that Durin’s day would come early and the kissing Ori’s mouth. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
